


Silence

by Becca300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca300/pseuds/Becca300
Summary: Draco's mind buzzes too much.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Something small that popped in my head, a longer version is also being written, but there's no telling if it'll every actually be done.

The fingers on Draco’s left hand curled into a fist once, twice…then began tapping against his leg as he spoke to a Ministry employee, discussing aspects of his business and how it contributed to the Ministry. 

As another person joined their conversation, his fingers repeated the process.

Curling once, twice.

Tapping against his leg.

Curling once, twice.

Tapping against his leg.

His right hand held a glass of champagne, two sips gone; holding it gave him something to occupy one hand during the Ministry’s annual holiday party and he wasn’t allowed much alcohol.

Draco spotted his wife making her way towards him and politely exited the conversation. Hermione smiled up at him, rose on her toes to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. They had mostly been separated during the party, moving in different circles because of their different duties.

With a low voice, Hermione asked, “Ready to leave, darling?”

Draco breathed out a puff of air, “More than.”

Hermione examined his face carefully, taking in the tells of her over socialized husband. She had noticed his twitchy left hand from across the room when the crowd had parted and decided it was time to go. “I’m leaving for home in ten minutes,” Hermione responded with a whisper in his ear, “you have until then to prepare and present yourself to me. Tell me your word.”

Draco briefly closed his eyes in relief, breathing, “Pistachio, Mistress.”

Hermione nodded. “Ten minutes,” she said, before giving him a quick kiss, taking his glass, and turning back into the crowd to make her final rounds. 

Draco glanced around, making sure there were no others he had business with before making his way to the Floo. Ten minutes was generous for his Mistress, he must look as anxious as he felt. 

Easily dodging people in the crowd, Draco reached the Floo, his left hand curled only twice more. He was spun into their living room in seconds, taking care to rid his clothing of soot, before heading to the bedroom. 

He stripped down to nothing and carefully put his clothes in the hamper. After a brief stop in the bathroom to prepare, he returned to the bedroom. Placing his cushion just inside the doorway, Draco sank down to his knees, spread his legs, and placed his hands on his knees in his waiting pose. 

He checked the clock; three minutes left. 

Draco took a few deep breaths. He sank further into his mind, ready to give up control to his wife and to hear the silence of his mind once more.


End file.
